Bittersweet Candy Cane
by semmaforeva
Summary: Derek had written a book about his time with Casey. He is working on his second book and a mutual friend is telling the story of what leads up to the events of today. This takes place three years after highschool.The nararator wont be revealed for a while
1. Three Years After High School

_"She was a bittersweet candy cane of love and hate. She was a drama queen and I soaked up the drama because I wanted to be her king."_

That was the first words out of a novel Derek Venturi wrote about his ex-girlfriend and step sister, Casey McDonald.

_"And I just wanted to taste the minty goodness."_

As I read the words I could relate because I also had a relationship with Casey McDonald. It took me back into high school where I remember Derek and Casey hiding their love for one another until they just couldn't take it anymore. They were the perfect couple... And if only their parents weren't married to each other.

I knew how much Derek loved Casey and I couldn't keep Casey away from Derek. They were voted prom king and queen and voted most likely to be together forever. That all changed...

_"That all changed when Casey left me for her dreams of being an actress. I knew she could make it and be the best but I didn't think she would leave me behind."_

I miss Casey and I wish I could talk to her again. She hasn't been in touch since she said she was going to London, England, two years ago. I haven't heard one word from her since along with everyone else important in her life. We heard from her step sister, Alyson, but never from Casey herself.

_"I remember when Casey and I went to the zoo with some friends and I recall her going on about the penguins and their adorable tuxedos. It was so cute."  
_

Those were the last words I read before walking into Derek's room as I put my book down and saw Derek typing on his computer, probably writing more about Casey and his delicious love affair.

"She was crazy like a fox." I said quoting some of his book as I walked inside.

Derek didn't reply so I just jumped down on his bed and raised my voice. "Derek!" I watched as Derek hopped in his seat and turned around sharply.

Derek laughed a little in a smirk. "Oh, hey." Were the only words he said.

There was an awkward pause between us.

"So, writing some more, I see." I stated it rather then questioned it. "Casey?" I pondered to the sky wondering if this yet again back out writing had to do with Casey.

"Uh yeah, I guess." Derek answered nervously and a little awkwardly. "Not really." I could tell he was lying.

"So what is this one about?" I asked and I lay down on my stomach at the end of the bed.

He hesitated but slowly answered softly. "Kevin..."

Kevin was Casey's ex-boyfriend and Derek's as well.

"Dude, that's the past." I told him feeling sorrier for him than ever. "You gotta move on."

Derek looked down at the floor nonchalantly. I could feel his pain; Kevin just didn't let anyone be happy. He turned all of us against each other. "Asshole." I said underneath my breath.

"Don't call him that!" Derek looked up angrily. "He wasn't _that_ bad." Derek turned back around towards his computer.

"I didn't mean it, man." I sat up and stared at the back of Derek's head. "I'm sorry."

Derek started typing as loud as he could after I said those words. I guess he didn't wanna hear about Kevin... or Casey.

Kevin was a guy that my sister met over a summer six years ago but something happened... He... CHEATED!

Of course Derek and I went and kicked his punkass and we never heard of them until the year after. This happened during an off stage of Derek and Casey's on-again-off-again relationship and pretty much, depressed Casey dated the loser.

Who the hell talks about themselves in third person anyways?!

I got up. "I'm going." I said loudly and stared at Derek for a couple seconds and began to walk off. As I was about to leave the opened door I could hear Derek say something softly.

"It's ok..." I smile. "My love." I leave before anything dangerous happened. I know we are friends but I couldn't bring myself to more.

As I walked out of Derek's room I had to walk by Casey's old room. I stopped in front of the room and stared at the closed door. I wasn't sure If I should go or not but being the rebel I am, I walked quickly and walked inside closing the door behind me.

It was nothing like Casey's old room. Her bed wasn't even there and the walls weren't even purple... They were white. Pure white and that made all the memories disappear.


	2. Author's Note

**Ok. I'm going to clear something up before I update again. It seems that this story may be a little confusing**

The Narrator:** I've decided not to reveal who this is. However, this particular person **_**is**_** a mutual friend of Derek and Casey.**

Kevin: **Kevin did date both Casey **_**and **_**Derek. Kevin is a giant tool. If you don't already you should start hating him.**

**If there is anything else that isn't understandable just review and I'll try to clear it up.**

**I'm not sure when I'm going to post the next chapter. I should be up with in the week so pay attention to your alerts. **


	3. Tonight on E! News

**By the way, TheBucketWoman, I love that you say things like Juicy. ;)**

I was over at Derek's house again. This time I was on the couch next to Derek in his chair switching through channels when we stopped on E! affected by the hot models. I know Derek didn't really like the tall skinny blonde type as much anymore but hey, I at least do... sometimes.

E! News came on as soon as the commercial ended. Ryan Seacrest began reporting.

_"Welcome back to E! News. I'm Ryan Seacrest. This weekend at Club Hyde, Oscar nominee, Casey McDonald was spotted with Lindsay Lohan and Chad Michael Murray." _

They showed the three actors dancing drunkenly. And Derek looked horribly upset and shocked that Casey was acting this way. I mean, it was CASEY after all!

"Do you want me to change the channel, man?" I asked awkwardly and picked up the remote which was sitting on the coffee table.

"No, it's cool. I wanna hear this." Derek didn't move his gaze from the TV.

_"The cast of the upcoming summer blockbuster, The Coffee Man, were celebrating the Canadian native's engagement to, songwriter and longtime boyfriend, Patrick Forester. They met-"_

Derek harshly grabbed the remote from me and changed the channel without saying a word. I think he was hoping that The Simpsons because he changed the channel to Fox but TMZ was on.

Perez Hilton had an exclusive.

_"So, Casey, Is it that you're engagement was followed by the discovery of your pregnancy?" _Perez Hilton asked blatantly.

Derek leaned forward and dropped his jaw. "Whaaat?"

I was shocked to find this out and by looking at Derek I could tell he was as well. I learned against the back of the couch and watched.

_Casey giggled awkwardly. "Oh, I heard that rumor and it's just silly." She waved it off. "Patrick and I are in love. There's no baby... yet." She laughed._

Derek looked relieved and slammed against the back of his chair sighing happily. Derek turned the TV off as the interview ended.

"Good news?" I asked turning my head towards Derek. "Right?"

Derek rolled his eyes and flicked his hand. "Whatever, dude. I've been over her for years."

I looked confused but knew he was lying. "Then why are you still writing about how much you love her?"

He glared at me. "Because I'm a writer!" He said annoying. "People love to read about that junk."

I mockingly agreed with him. "Ok." I said slowly. "Whatever you say."

Then there was a knock on the door and I got up and answered it. Derek made me get it anyways. He's such a lazy ass most of the time. I smiled when I opened the door and saw who it was.

"Oh, hey Kansas." She smiled at me and walked right inside as if she lived here. "Um, come on here." I looked confused. Since she's been friends with Lizzie and had been dating Derek she thinks she owns the place.

"Hey, boyfriend." Kansas walked over and sat down Derek's lap kissing him on the cheek.

I closed the door and walked back towards the couch.

"Hey." Derek said a little upset from what he saw on the TV.

Kansas pouted her lips and said in a baby voice, "What's wrong, Derbear?"

I had to try and stop myself from getting sick. I hated when she talked cutesy.

Derek shrugged and shook his head. "Nothing. Just thinking." He sighed.

"Oh ok." She hopped up and headed for the stairs. "I'm going to hang out with Lizzie now." She started running up the stairs. "Bye, baby... and _you_." She said "you" coldly.

I rolled my eyes. "Dude. How could you date her?!" I couldn't believe Derek could lower his standards like that. Yes, back in high school he just hit on any girl that even moved but after Casey, I thought he could have a little more sense then that.

"She's cool." Derek reassured me. "She's just... slow to warm up."

"Are you sure it's not just because she's 'convenient'?" I said quoting Derek the first time he went out with her.

"No." He said after a moment. "I like her." He shrugged. "I don't wanna spend the rest of my life alone." He looked down.

"You won't be, Der." I reassured him. "You'll meet that perfect girl in no time."

Derek leaned in forward. "I already did." He pulled a box from his pocket. "I'm proposing tonight."

"WHAT?!" I screamed shocked. "What the hell are you _thinking_?!" I stood up outraged. Derek just stared up at me speechless. I then leaned down towards Derek and whispered. "Is this because of Casey?" I realized it couldn't have been because they just said she was getting married. "No, it can't be." I said softly to myself.

Derek didn't hear me because all he said was, "No." He stood up and started walking towards the kitchen. "I'm over her. She moved on." He stopped in his tracks. "To that Patrick guy or whatever." He then walked into the kitchen.

I glared at him confusingly not sure of what to say.

"I love her anyways." He said closing the fridge holding a pink jelly jar in his hand. "She's everything I've ever really wanted."

"Which one are you talking about? Kansas or Casey?" I left the kitchen through the back door before I let Derek reply.


	4. Unenjoyable Music

The next day I walked over to Derek's house to try and smooth things over. Yeah, I hate Kansas but Derek and I are best friends; I have to deal.

I knocked on the door and a 16 year old Edwin answered.

"What up, Ed." I asked as I stepped inside the house. "Is Derek here?"

Edwin shut the door. "He's been getting busy in his room, if ya know what I mean." Edwin laughed as he winked and tapped my arm. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah." I sighed. "I know what you mean." I walked upstairs as Edwin giggled.

I knocked on Derek's bedroom door when I got there, I heard "Come In," it was muffled through the door. I opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, De-." I said as I realized Derek didn't tell me to come in. It was Kansas half naked on his bed. I averted my eyes but she seemed unfased.

"Oh. It's you." She stood up. "I thought you were Derek..." I saw her grab a shirt from the corner of my eye. "Or at least Edwin." I looked up.

"Edwin?" I was puzzled. "Why _Edwin_?"

"No reason." She smirked. "I'm just bored." I rolled my eyes yet again.

"Where's Derek?" I questioned angrily.

"I think the shower." She shrugged as she plopped down on Derek's bed with one of his car magazines just as Derek walked in.

"Hey," He said to me as he walked over to Kansas and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "What are you doing here?" He turned to me and questioned with a look of disapproval upon his face.

"I came to apoligize about yesterday." I said with my head down.

"It's ok." Derek reassured. "I still love you." He smiled and hugged me tightly. "I took your advice anyways, buddy."

I could see Kansas eyeing us with curiosity as Derek pulled away and fell into the chair next to his computer.

"I didn't do it." He said calmly.

"Do what?" Kansas sounded intrigued. Derek glanced at her then back at me.

"Nothing to worry about, sweet cheeks." He winked. I was confused and looked about the room.

"Whatever." Kansas said annoyed as she grabbed her things. "Bye." She hissed as she slammed the door.

"Charming girl." I said sarcastically. "Why do you seem so..." I trailed off thinking of good word usage. "un-emo?" I cringed.

"Un-emo?" Derek asked confused. "Loser." He said underneath his breath.

I gave him a look and continued on. "I couldn't think of anything, Derek." I said. "What? Do you want me to call you Dereka or something?"

Derek then gave me a dirty look that seemed like it lasted forever. "Whatever," He moved on. "I don't know. That Casey news got me kinda nuts, I guess."

"Derek, you gotta get over that," I started to say, "But I thought you were over that." I paused for a moment. "At least, that's what you said yesterday."

He again gave me a dirty look. "Again with the looks!" I said loudly.

"I am over her," He leaned forward in his chair. "I just can't believe that she would get married and not tell me first."

"Well, technically, she's not married yet and for two, why would you think that?" I questioned. "I mean the whole thing with Kevin-"

Derek stopped me mid-sentence with outraging words, _SNAP! _I thought to myself as the words fall from his lips. "Don't _ever_ say that name to me, again!" He pointed at me angrily as he jumped from his chair. "I thought everyone knew never to mention what happened that night." He trailed off and started pacing around his room. "Especially you. I thought you, of all people, were my friend."

I shrugged and looked confused. "What? I am." I said. "You got this all wrong, Der-"

He interupted me again, "No, you're not. You're just a lying piece of crap!" He yelled. "I want you to go." His voice was now quieter than before but still loud. "Just go." Before I could say anything, Derek yelled once again. "Go!"

So, I slowly turned back around, not before looking at him really, really, _really_** hard. **As I went to the door, I moved my head slightly to the right and said, "You know, you weren't the only one that Kevin played like the drumset he practiced on every single night." I wiped away the single tear falling from my eye. "Baby." I said before walking out and shutting the door very lightly. Unlike Kansas, I don't wanna destroy things.

After the door had shut I could hear Derek slamming things and cursing as he broke down into tears. As I made my way to the stairs I heard The White Tie Affair's "Candle" blast through the speakers of Derek's room.

I got to the end of the stairs but I didn't make it to the door before I remembered my argyle sweater in the kitchen I had left a few days earlier. I walked into the kitchen to see Kansas on the counter with her legs wrapped around Edwin's waist and his arms around her waist.

I backed away slowly as to not interupt. I finally had something on Kansas but could I tell Derek without ruining the relationship he has with Edwin. I walked out the front with the image of Edwin unbuttoning, Derek's T-shirt that Kansas had been wearing when she left his room, with his teeth. I couldn't get the sound of them moaning out of my mind. How could I ever enjoy "Candle" again...


End file.
